A New Beginning
by KuroTenshi00
Summary: After the incident the nations thought things would be fine. But little did they know, that their troubles were far from over. Sequel to Visit The Nordics, which is just to set the friendships. Rated T for many reasons.
1. Tragedy

**Sequel! Yay! But I'm sad, cause my internet is down *sadface*. Don't own Hetalia.**

He had been taking a walk outside the White House when he got a call.

"Hello?" he said.

'Hello, is this a Alfred Jones?'

"The one and only."

'I am sorry to inform you, but your brother, Matthew Williams, is dead.'

"…What?"

'Yes, it seems that a robbery took place and he happened to be nearby, he was one of several victims, it could have happened to anyone. If you could come pick up his body, then that is all I have to tell you. See you soon, Mister Jones.'

After the call ended he thought, 'Yeah, could have happened to anyone, but why him!' He looked at the phone for a moment before dialing a number.

'Hello?' A voice said from the other end.

"Hey, Iggy, could you come to the police station with me?"

'What kind of trouble did you cause this time, America?'

"No… it's not me, Iggy, it's… Mattie." By this time tears were pooling down his face, but he managed to keep his voice steady.

'Then what did he do?'

"Iggy, Mattie, he… Mattie's dead."

A clattering sound could be heard from the other end and after a bit, the other's voice returned.

'I'll be right there, where are you?'

"In front of the White House."

'See you in a bit.'

The next day a funeral was held, many tears were shed, and many people changed. All of them there were sure that nothing would ever be the same.

**So sad, but I had to do it, for the story to progress! Things get happier, this is the sad part. Line 5: cue the cries of NO.**


	2. The New Beginning

**Sorry, some files were mixed up, and it was late, the real first chapter is up now, I suggest you read it. Chapter 2 is here, hope you haven't given up yet, cause this chapter starts it all. Don't own Hetalia.**

**(England's POV)**

One year had passed since then, and a lot of nations changed. Denmark would sometimes stare off into the distance with a sad expression, but if you asked him what was wrong, he would just smile and say that it was nothing. Finland was similar, but had these moments less often. America became less… cheerful; he never yelled stupid ideas or does anything bad. He had also asked his boss to have zero tolerance gun control, so that something like that wouldn't happen again. France stopped chasing after every beautiful woman he saw, saying that nothing would fill the hole in his heart. China was… depressed. Hong Kong was… well, him being Hong Kong, it was hard to tell, but his expression seems to have grown sad instead of stoic. Egypt and Greece shared their sorrows by talking to each other about it. Strangely enough, Kumajirou disappeared. And himself? He visited his former colony's grave every once in a while, and would go to the places Canada had liked to play. It was the anniversary of Matthew's death, and so, he was going to visit. When it comes to this kind of thing, no one will visit at the same time. Most of us nations don't like to cry in front of others. He had just placed the flowers on the grave when two normal humans walked up and put some tulips on it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, well, we knew Matthew when he was alive and we came to pay our respects." The old woman said.

"Sorry, I'm his… brother."

"It's fine. I never knew the boy had so many relatives and friends. Just today we met three other men, saying that they were his brothers. And quite a few other of his friends." The other woman said.

The pair then walked away and so did he. He walked for a bit until he came to a small field. He sat down and admired the scenery when his gaze wandered upon to stunning violet eyes in a bush. Their eyes met and he stared for a moment before calling out.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who?" A familiar voice piped up.

"Kumajirou?"

"Kumajirou, shhh!" Another familiar voice whispered.

This caused him to stare in shock. "Can you please come out? I don't mean you any harm."

The pair of eyes complied, and came out of bush. By the queen, it was Matthew!

"Matthew!"

"Who are you?" Matthew asked.

"He's big eyebrows." Kumajirou answered.

"I'm England, do you… know who you are?"

"Matthew Williams, Canada. How did you know my name?"

"Well, let's just say that I knew you before something happened. Will you… come with me?"

Canada looked towards Kumajirou, who gave a nod, before replying, "Yes, Kuma seems to think you're nice."

"Great." He walked over and picked him up. Looking at the child in his arms, he had forgotten what a cute kid Canada had been.

After walking for a bit, Canada asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you might like." He replied.

"Oh. Did anyone else know me before this?"

"Yes, many people, and they all loved you very much."

"Will I get to meet them, too?"

"Yes, yes, if you want to."

A bit later they arrived at Canada's old house. Canada had fallen asleep in his arms, so he set him on the couch and took out his phone. He would call, but it was easier just to text all contacts.

_I'm calling an emergency meeting, be in Canada as soon as you can._

_-Arthur_

'Well that settled that,' he thought until he got a text message, 'or maybe not?' He checked his phone.

_Iggy! Why is it being held in Canada, it brings back bad memories!_

_-The Hero_

He replied.

_Because, you git, I'm pretty sure that half of the nations are here already. If you are, say I._

_-Arthur_

The amount he got back was surprising. (In their own languages)

_Jeg._

_-Lars_

_Lo._

_-Feli_

_Lo._

_-Romano_

_Yo._

_-Antonio_

_Wo._

_-Yao_

_Wo._

_-Li_

_Watashi._

_-Kiku_

_Jeg._

_-Mathias_

_Jeg._

_-Nicklas_

_Jeg._

_-Emil_

_Min__ä__._

_-Tino_

_Jag._

_-Berwald_

_Ya._

_-Ivan_

_Ya._

_-Natalia_

_Ya._

_-Katayusha_

_Je._

_-Francis_

_Ich._

_-Ludwig_

_Ich._

_-Awesomeness_

_Yo._

_-Carlos_

_I._

_-Jett_

He looked at all the responses, then texted them to America.

_See._

_-Arthur_

His point proven, he waited for a response.

_SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM!_

_-The Hero_

Well, then, time to call Canada's boss and tell him about his discovery. After calling he looked to Canada.

'This time,' he thought, 'things will be different. This is a new beginning.

**Man, I fixed the problem, posted wrong file to wrong thing, ugh.**


	3. Reunion

**Don't own Hetalia. Time for fluff.**

**(All's POV)**

Most of the nations were sitting in the conference room and waiting for the others to arrive, and some were chatting. America and Denmark were sulking in a corner, and Germany was a little irritated that the one who called the meeting was not there yet. After everyone arrived, he was still not there, and just as they were going to call him, he came through the door.

"Sorry for being late." England said, more cheerful than he had been in the past year.

"What are you so happy about Iggy?" America asked.

"About what I called this meeting for." He said, looking down with a soft expression at what he had in his hands.

"What do you have there?" Denmark questioned.

"Something amazing."

"Ve~ Let me see!" Italy said.

"Okay, I'll show all of you." He said, bending down and gently placing the thing on the ground. When it turned around, the result was instantaneous.

All of the nation's froze in shock, excluding France, who fainted, and Spain, who bent down to help his friend. The thing before them was a small version of Canada. France, after he woke up, was the first to rush over and pick Canada up.

"Mon petit ange!" He shouted.

"Whoa, France, you're scaring him." England warned.

France looked down to the miniature nation to see round eyes, brimming with tears.

"Oh, I am so sorry, but this should make you feel better." France said, and then started to sing a lullaby, (I just went with the most popular French lullaby.)

"Dodo, l'enfant do

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco*  
Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo.

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l'heure d'aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir.

France then finished the song and looked down.

"Merci, Papa." Canada said.

"You remember, Mathieu?" France asked.

"Non, just bits and pieces."

"Well, I am just glad you are okay." France said, and then looked around. Everyone was still frozen, so he continued to talk. "Do you remember anything else?"

Canada nodded, "Just a bit, I know that I was friends with a lot of nations, and have a brother, right? And I know big eyebrows, England."

At this, France couldn't suppress a chuckle, invoking a retort from England. "Don't laugh! The bear called me it and now he only knows me as that!"

"Well he did always like-" France was cut off.

"Why are you fighting? It's not good to fight." Canada protested, making the other nations to stop.

America finally came out of his stupor and rushed over. "Mattie!" he shouted.

"Hi, um, Alfred?" Canada said, unsure.

"You remembered!" America said, elated.

"Yep."

"Mateo!" Italy shouted, rushing over with Romano.

"Hi, Feli, Lovi."

"You remember all of us?" Norway asked, coming over.

Canada shook his head, "Only England, Alfred, Feli, Lovi, you, Mathias, Toni, Berwald, Gilbert, Papa, Lars, Yao, Kiku, Li, Heracles, and Gupta. I don't know anyone else here." He said, looking around.

"Why was I the only one he called by country name?" England sulked.

Everyone else came to talk to him, and, as they saw this, some nations wanted to be part of the family in front of them.

"Welcome home, Mattie." They all said.

Canada smiled and nodded, "I'm back!"

In the next hour the meeting went on, Canada sat in Russia's lap, much to everyone's surprise, because he just wanted to, and said that 'he liked his face'. America tolerated it, not wanting to scare Canada, and Russia was just as surprised as the others. At first the meeting was orderly, until Netherlands brought up the subject of who Canada would stay with; then it turned into an all-out gunfight. England said that he should raise Canada properly. France said that he didn't get the chance to raise him last time and should be able to. China protested, not wanting Canada to stay with either of them. The Nordics volunteered, but America said no, saying that they were Commies. The argument went on, Russia even said that he would, but everyone denied that, and, in the end, it was decided that Canada would stay with America until further notice. Everyone could visit when they wanted, and with that decided, they all left. Once Canada and America reached America's house he started to ask questions.

"Hey, Mattie, what do you remember about… your last life?"

"Not much, I remember being very happy at first, but then it was all sadness, then it turned… black, I guess, nothing but red and black. It got happier again and then it turned black again, not the same as the other time, this black seemed empty, while the other seemed… thick, and foggy. Then I remember waking up. But no matter what, I couldn't stop thinking about that other black, nothing seemed right then, it seemed bad, and I can't remember anything, not a bit." Canada explained, then drifted to sleep.

America stared at his brother for a moment before bringing him upstairs, thinking, 'Darkness? I'll have to ask the others what time in was then.' With that, another mystery emerged, this one, perhaps, worse than the last.

**Yep, another mystery. What do you think it is? Think, during England's rule over Canada, what kind of things happened? Reviews are appreciated, blah, blah, blah. Bye!**


	4. Kidnapping?

**Hi, I made a series of randomness, just for when I get bored, so if you do, then just read that, it's called Let's Have Fun. Don't own Hetalia.**

**(Canada's POV)**

Canada woke the following morning before his brother and decided to do one of the things he remembered clearly, make pancakes. Sadly, he could barely reach anything, considering he had the body of a three-year-old. Instead, he looked for America's library, knowing that there was one somewhere. After finally finding it, he looked for history books on Canada; he wanted to know exactly what happened. He flitted through the pages going through sections, France discovering Canada, England taking it over, America revolting, burning down New York, there it was, where the black started. He continued to read, and as he did he felt something inside him awaken, he barely noticed, but it was there. Burning down New York, , asking for independence, getting it, going to war with Germany, winning, sadness, sadness, nothing really, the earthquake, the one that almost killed him. In between these pages, there was a newspaper clipping. 'Robbery in Washington D.C with several casualties, one being the representative of Canada, here for the World Conference.' Oh, so that was what killed him. He then heard his brother calling for him; he looked at the book one more time and ripped out the pages about the war with Germany and burning down New York. He couldn't remember any of that, no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm up here, Al." he shouted.

America immediately appeared at the door. "You had me worried to death!"

"I was just reading."

"About what?"

"Me."

"Oh." The doorbell rang. "I'll go get it."

Canada followed America to the door and looked up at who was standing there. It was a Hungary.

"Hi, America, oh, sorry I didn't know you had company." He said.

"Don't worry."

"So, who is this?" Hungary asked, looking down at Canada.

"This is Canada, of course."

"But I thought he-"

"He did, and don't bring it up."

"He looks cute, can I hold him?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Hi." Canada said.

"Can I pick you up?"

"If you don't squeeze the life out of me."

"Yay!"

Hungary picked him up and started to talk to America.

"So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to get that book you borrowed back."

"Okay, one sec." America said, walking upstairs.

"Now, let's leave."

"To where?"

"Well, you don't want to be stuck here with your overprotective brother, do you?"

"Let's go."

"That's what I thought, first, let's go say hi to Austria. He hasn't seen you in a long time." Hungary said, walking out the door.

"He didn't come to the World Conference?"

"No, we uh…"

"Had some alone time?"

"Yeah."

"When was the last time he saw me?"

"The last time he saw you… it was when you fought Germany."

"Ah, then."

"You remember?"

"No. Not one bit of that time."

They got into a cab waiting outside and went to the airport, where they headed to Austria. America, however, was freaking out. He didn't want to call someone and say that he lost Canada already, so he set out to find him. Canada, though, had a plan to learn about that time. The thing that awakened was growing, slowly, slowly. Though some secrets are better left secrets, he wasn't going to give up on this one.

**Thing are getting complicated, I made a bit of deviantart somewhat featuring this: trying to piece memories back together, the good, and the bad. I might post some other stuff today, it's only 3:30pm. Oh yeah, The Spell is on temporary hiatus, just until I want to type more of it.**


	5. Halloween Special

**It was Halloween and I'm doing a short Halloween short story. Trick or Treat! Don't own Hetalia.**

It's Halloween, what do people do on Halloween? Trick or Treat, of course. That's what everyone's doing. England was going as a wizard, France was a maid, America was superman for the tenth Halloween in a row, and they all forced the small Canada into a polar bear costume, he wasn't amused. The others we all have yet to see, but the party is sure going to be festive.

"C'mon, let's go Trick or Treating already." America shouted, garbage bag in hand.

"Mon petit, you look cute, we need to go." France was trying to coax Canada out of the house.

"No! It's too embarrassing!" Canada refused.

"We're going to be late!" England shouted, then went inside and dragged Canada out.

Canada looked up at them all with teary eyes. "Why would you do this to me? China's going to squeeze me to death."

"It'll be fine." America said.

They then walked down the street, stopping at various houses, and after two hours of that, they headed to the Halloween party that Denmark was hosting. They arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Denmark shouted.

"We're here!" America yelled.

"Oh, well, nice to see- pfft!"

"Shut up." Canada warned.

"That's hilarious!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, China come over here!"

"Shut up!"

"What, aru? Kawaaiiii!" China shouted.

"Can't breathe, help!"

**I know it's late and short but I've been drawing an deviantart instead. Anyways, I would like some suggestions on what Hungary and Canada should do after visiting Austria.**


	6. Arrival

**I have been lazy lately, the weather has turned cloudy and it's putting me in a dreary mood. Don't own Hetalia.**

They were on the plane, and Canada looked out the window, this brought back memories, he remembered flying several times and having fun. He looked at Hungary, who was staring at him with a creepy look on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about what clothes you should wear."

"Oh." That gave him a bad feeling, but he cast it aside and decided to ask about their schedule.

"Where are we going after this?"

"Well, my plan is to visit Austria, and then Japan, we can also go sightseeing and I'm going to deep this all a secret."

"Hmm."

He looked out the window once more, they were over the ocean.

"Can we visit Germany?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason." He then went to sleep; this was going to be a long flight.

A few hours later they arrived, Hungary had called Austria to pick them up, so they waited outside. A bit later, Austria came and uttered a strangled gasp.

"C-Canada!" he shouted.

"You didn't tell him?"

"If I did he wouldn't have come."

"I… might've."

"Hmm?"

"Well let's just get going it's a long ride to my home, it's in the forest." Austria said, they all got in the car and soon they entered the forest, but Canada thought he saw a white mask in the brush.

**Short? Yes. Am I bored? Quite. I might take a short break, type but not post. I took a suggestion, pedo at twelve o'clock.**


	7. WTF Turkey and Identity Crisis

**First of all, shoutout to sweetlittledevil85 for idea to have Turkey in here. Anyways, sorry for making you wait, but school is more annoying than ever. Don't own Hetalia.**

**(Canada's POV)**

He jumped out of the car, he seemed to be growing at a fast rate, he looked like he was seven. Hungary, went to get the bags, and after she left he was picked up. He looked up to see a white mask. Not this guy. The man ran off with him until they reached a clearing.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"For you to become my territory, of course." Turkey said, then turned around.

"I won't."

"You've been handed around plenty of times before, so it won't matter much."

With that sentence a fierce rage surged through him. "Shut up." He whispered as darkness gathered on the edges of his vision.

"Your precious papa gave you away."

"Shut up." He said a bit louder, he felt himself growing.

"Your own brother tried to take you over."

"Shut up!" He yelled, memories flashing in his mind.

"England using you to win the war, and then just discarding you."

"SHUT UP!" It all went black, sounds and smells filled his senses. Tears. "I am so sorry, mon ange!" Burning. "Why Mattie!?" Blood, smoke, dirt. "We are the superior, we will rule the world, and you cannot stop us." Hurt. "Sorry, but I am busy." Hurt."You can't be friends with that commie!" Hurt. "Who are you, lad?" Who? Who? Who? Bloodlust. "Who are we?"

**(Austria's POV)**

He felt a chill go down his spine. Something was happening.

**(America's POV)**

He couldn't find Canada anywhere, he looked and looked, so now he could only admit his mistake. He was lifting the phone to his ear when it rang. Surprised, he answered. "Hello?"

'Uh, hi, America.'

"Hungary?"

'Yeah, I need to tell you something.'

"Shoot."

'I took Canada, and now Turkey has kidnapped him.'

"What!?"

'Yeah. Wait, what are you- Hey give it back!'

The voice switched. 'America?'

"Austria?"

'Listen, America, something is wrong.'

"What?"

'Something is wrong with your brother.'

"We have to tell everyone!"

'Yes, I just hope he is alright.'

"Don't worry, just tell everyone."

'Yes, I will see you soon.'

The line went dead and America stood staring at the phone. "Why do these things have to happen to you, Mattie?" he said, looking down.

**(Canada's POV)**

He was standing in a snowy white field, all alone. He always had a feeling inside him that he could never identify; now he knew what it was. Cold, the icy cold that always threatened to consume him. He had always been as tough as Russia, if even tougher, but Russia gave in to the cold. There was a man, a man named General Winter, he… took care of me and Russia, but he, too, gave in to the cold. Ha, guess it's my turn, huh? Though surrounded by warmth, I am always cold. If held by someone, they would feel it, the cold that had seeped into my bones. Here I am, in this place, I can walk off and get lost or stay here and freeze to death. I'm staying. I remember now, everything, from my distant past to seconds ago. I have had many names: Kanata, a land for my people, Vinland, to be alone, New France, where I was loved, Canada, alone, then together. Who am I then, right now? I'd like to be my favorite, my first. That time…

The language they spoke was native. "Morning Kanata!"

"How are you?"

"Morning to you, too, I'm good." I said, my appearance was that of a young adult.

"Do you want to come hunting?" One of the natives was my closest friend, I didn't know his name, but names were not important to us.

"Sure!" Hunting was good, food plentiful.

"Let's go."

We ran through the woods, racing to our snares. What we found was not pleasant. A bear.

"Run." I commanded. "Run, and warn everyone."

Bears in this region were very large, bigger than a tepee. He set out to warn the others, and I fought. The bear was fierce; it's teeth as big as my hand and its claws as sharp as spears. We fought for a long time, and then came to a conclusion, we'd be friends. It might seem odd to us now, but at that time it made perfect sense, we recognized each other's strength, that was enough. I took him with me to go back to the settlement, to find nothing. Everything and everyone was gone, I had been fighting the bear for a year. Without my strength everyone went hungry, and moved on, only to perish. I could feel it, they were gone, my people were gone, and the bear was all I had, so I gave him a name, Kumajirou. We waited for a long time, and discovered we did not need food to live. I taught him how to talk, so I wouldn't feel so alone. As we waited, we did not grow, we did not eat, we did not drink, we just waited. Waiting for such a long time, we forgot each other's names so by the time white sails appeared on the horizon, we didn't have names. I then became Vinland.

"Hello, my name in Danmark and this is Norge, what's your name?" Two ships of men came to his land.

"I do not remember." He answered.

"Well… how about Vinland? You can be our brother!"

He didn't really care about names, he never had, he was just happy that people were there, and he had family. But they soon left.

"Sorry, Vinland, but we must leave, we have to take care of our own nations. The people will stay though, so don't worry." That was a lie, but I just bade them farewell.

Soon after they left, pirates came and destroyed the village. After that, I became smaller and so did Kuma. I was alone again, but this time I wasn't going to wait, if they wanted me they'd have to find me. And someone did, I became New France.

"Bonjour, petit, quel est ton nom?" A man with long blond hair asked me in a unfamiliar language, though I couldn't understand I knew what he was asking.

"Vinland, hvem er du?" I replied in Danish.

"Qu'avez-vous dit?" He asked.

We didn't understand each other, so he taught me his language, and my own was buried. I found out his name was France, I was happy with him, but I was taken away.

"S'il vous plaît papa ne les laissez pas me prendre!" I screamed as a man with big eyebrows took me away from France.

"Je suis désolé petit, mais j'ai perdu la guerre, je ne peux pas vous garder." France said, tears in his eyes.

I was carried away by the man and I became Canada.

I met a young boy my age, but did not understand what he said either, I came to know he was America, my twin brother. The man, who I came to know as England, taught me his language and I spent a great amount of time with him. America revolted and won, and I later requested my independence. I stayed Canada, but became a dominion.

I was forgotten a lot, though, I was forgotten for many years, then I ran into Danmark and Norge, who were now Denmark and Norway. They did not recognize me, but they helped me become less invisible. After that, I made many friends, but then died. That was when I discovered that only if a nation has no will to live, will they be able to die. I was reborn, and now I'm here, having an identity crisis.

**Translations from Google translator.**

Hello, little one, what is your name? - Bonjour, petit, quel est ton nom? **French**

Vinland, who are you? - Vinland, hvem er du? **Danish**

What did you say? - Qu'avez-vous dit? **French**

Dad, please don't let them take me! - S'il vous plaît papa ne les laissez pas me prendre! **French**

I am sorry little one, but I lost the war, I cannot keep you.** - **Je suis désolé petit, mais j'ai perdu la guerre, je ne peux pas vous garder.** French**

**Hope you liked it, sudden turn of events, this is Thanksgiving weekend, and I am thankful for your support. The next will be a Thanksgiving special, I'll post it tomorrow. And the one after it might be the last.**


	8. Thanksgiving Special

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Good times, good food, all later in the day! But right now, it is time for this.**

**(Canada's POV)**

Now that I look back at the things that happened in the last few months, this is one of the weirdest things ever. Thanksgiving is a time to have all of your family over; well… our family is big. The dinner is being held at my house, and there'll be an after-party at America's, so here I am, cooking the dinner with France's help. We we're just finishing up when the first guests arrived, and soon after, everyone. There was Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, America, England, Russia, Seychelles, all of the other French colonies, all of the English colonies, Belarus, Ukraine, the American states, my provinces, Greenland, and a few others. Things weren't calm.

"Devil! She-devil!" America was shouting at Russia and Greenland.

"Well that's not nice." Greenland replied.

"Da, America needs to learn some manners, kolkolkolkol." Russia agreed.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, calm down." Australia said.

"Big brother, marry me, marry me, marry me! Where are you going big brother?" Belarus said, causing Russia to run away.

"This is nice, huh, Matvey?" Ukraine asked me.

"Yes… very peaceful." I replied.

"Hello, Mathieu!" Seychelles greeted.

"Hi, Michelle." I greeted. "I'll be back in a bit."

I walked over to the Nordics.

"Hey, Matthias, Nicklas, want to move to America's house?"

"Yes, imagine what I can do there. Graffiti, fireworks, a rave! The possibilities are endless!" Denmark shouted.

"Yeah, well have fun with that." I think I'll just stay here.

**Thanksgiving, one of the only times I have a family dinner. The Greenland in this chapter is the main in a new story of mine, which will be posted after this ends. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! \(*O*)/**


	9. Hurt and Love

**Things are going down. Right here. Right now. And they are crazy. The bolded letters will be translations. Don't own Hetalia.**

**(America's POV)**

Almost everyone had gathered in Austria, ready to search for Mattie. They split up into groups: Hungary, China, Japan, and Hong Kong. Me, Iggy, France, Denmark, and Norway. Austria, Belgium, Netherlands, and Iceland. Russia, Ukraine, Finland, and Sweden. The others were busy with work and couldn't come, but did wish us luck on the search. I took my group headed in the direction Hungary thought Turkey went. Not being on good terms with each other, we were quiet. We had gone about a mile when we heard the sound of heavy breathing; we sped up and burst into a clearing. We then saw an injured Turkey with a young man towering over him.

"Who are you!?" I shouted.

The man's head turned a bit, showing them icy violet eyes. "Kanata." He said.

"Kanata?" I asked.

"Canada's old name, before he became a colony." Denmark told him.

The man turned towards them at the sound of Denmark's voice, and seemed to change. His eyes grew a deeper violet, his hair gained length, and he looked more like himself.

"Danmark, Norge, hvorfor forlod du, alle døde. Pirates kom og dræbte dem alle." **Danmark, Norge, why did you leave, everyone died. Pirates came and killed them all. **He questioned, tears and hate shining in his eyes.

"Vinland!" Norway shouted in disbelief. "Hvordan gjorde du ... Jeg beklager. Hvis vi visste at vi ville ha oppholdt seg, men da vikom tilbake ... Det var noe annet enn ruiner, vi trodde du var død." **How did you... I'm sorry. If we knew we would have stayed, but when we came back... there was nothing but ruins, we thought you had died.**

Vinland looked away and said, "Det kunne have været bedre, hvis jeg havde." **It might have been better if I had.** Both Norway and Denmark looked away with pained looks on their faces.

Mattie changed again. He became a child again, the way he looked a few days ago. "J'ai été heureux avec toi papa, mais vous avez perdu la guerre et j'ai été prise. Par lui." **I was happy with you dad, but you lost the war and I was taken. By him.**He said with poison in his eyes, shooting a death glare at England.

"Nouvelle-France. Mon bébé. Je suis tellement désolée…" **New France. My baby. I am so sorry… **France chocked out.

" Non, papa, tu n'es pas celui que je suis en colère. It is him I hate."** No, dad, you are not the one I am mad at. It is him I hate. **Mattie said, suddenly changing to what he looked like when he was with me and England.

"England, why did you always ignore me!? You took me from a loving home to a slave driver! I loved it with France, no matter what you have going on in your head! You only cared for America; even after he revolted, whenever you saw me you cried that he had come back!" Canada ranted, and then changed into his normal self. "When I asked for independence what did you care? You gave me up without a fight. You sicken me." These words caused the Brit to freeze in shock. "I don't see how any of you could have forgotten WW2, without me you'd all be Germany's by now! But you did anyway. All the times I helped out any of you I got no thanks." Canada had not spoken to him once, but that was worse than being yelled at. "But I did not regret all of it. I gave up on being noticed by anyone but those who stood by my side, but ever they forgot me sometimes. Denmark, Norway, you did not recognize me, but you helped me to overcome my fears. After that I became great friends with everyone. But I forgot, didn't I, someone has been beside me this whole time, never leaving, and always reminding me who I am." Canada said, he then bent down and held out his arms. Kumajirou jumped into them.

"Who?" The bear asked.

"I don't know, who do you think I am?" Canada asked.

"Hmm, I think you're Canada." Kuma confirmed.

"Okay, then that's who I'll be. Thanks Kuma."

"No problem, Whats-your-face."

**Ahh yes. Ranting, a lot, England's still frozen over there; he got a good talking to. America is a bit depressed, ignored by his brother. Denmark and Norway are facing away from everyone else, yelling that they are not crying. France is lying on the grass, he is an absolute mess. The bear gets all the credit. I'm gonna need to call a counselor, huh? Well, let's save that for next time!**


	10. Ending

**Yay! It's the weekend, I've been flooded with ideas, and this might end today. Read the bottom A/N especially. It effects the future greatly. Don't own Hetalia.**

**(All's POV)**

The other nations showed up to find the current situation, and they were freaked out. Iceland had never seen Denmark or Norway cry, so he was freaking out. Finland and Sweden ran over to hug Canada, who had retained some of his old looks, aka, looks more like Vinland now. The others just didn't know how to react, but Sealand, who came out of nowhere, was poking England with a stick. England finally reacted; he grabbed the stick and threw it into the woods and then spoke to Canada.

"I'm… really sorry lad, I didn't know I'd hurt you so much, I just…"

"You don't know what you wanted to do, do you? Now, it all seems stupid that you did those things. And it was. I think I need some time away, to talk to my old family, not including two certain idiots."

"I… understand."

Canada then proceeded to walk off into the woods with Finland and Sweden, no one knows what happened after that, but laughter could be heard echoing through the forest. Family joined together, and family torn apart. I guess it really was a new beginning, even long ago, each time the land changed, it was a new beginning for him. Many more shall come, but I think that it will be sooner than you might think.

**End. Sorry but I've gotten bored, but flooded with new ideas, now, I want to know what you want to see first. I have three stories prepared:**

**War: The new president of the US declares war on Canada, but everything is not what it seems. **

**Hetalia Mental Hospital: Hi, my name is Greenland, lately we nations have noticed that some of us have problems, where better to send crazy nations then an island in the middle of the Pacific? This is my story of what I do in the Hetalia Mental Hospital, and how I cope with no snow. **

**Reawakening: During a world meeting, some of the ancients show up, and if that's not enough, Vinland, the crazy Viking, and Holy Rome, who loves Italy, have taken over Canada and Germany! This is going to be fun.**

**There they are, I have the first chapter of each ready to post, comment or PM which one you want to see cause I can't decide.**


End file.
